create_your_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Zena (Demigod)
Please do not use my OC without my permission. -Snowclaw5553 Zena is the 15 year old Greek demigod daughter of Ensi of Athens and Zephyrus and older sister of Zeekus. She is the cousin to Anaca, Rila, Napus, Vultus, Eckus, Ethus, Koaus, Miscus, Hipthus, Rach, Cok, Ro. She is the most powerful daughter of Zephyrus. Appearance Zena is a skinny, 5'5, girl with blonde hair, and streaks of black in her hair. Like all of her cousins, she has sharp features making her look older than she really is. She is well muscled, despite the fact that she is 15. In AUs, she tends to where khaki slacks, and a t-shirt of sorts with a green jacket. She also has a coil of leather, her whip, and a silver ring with a green jewel, her throwable shield. From 174-159 she wore toga's that went down to her ankles that was easy to run in. Her belt was spring green with a leather clasp in the back, because it is two big for here as it was her mom's, and Risa just manipulated the color. She also has her weapons. Ghost form In ghost form, not the form she takes on in AUs, her skin is transparent with only her eyes and hair having color. In this form she has an added accessory of a choker made out of leather, with a bronze medallion fixed at the base of her throat. This hides the arrow piercing she received when she died. The medallion is decorated with the symbols of the four winds. Personality Very un-like her father, Zena is wild and chaotic, but good under pressure. To her dismay, she is also very impresionable. It is a good chance, that she enabled Anaca's free and reckless energy, because after she died Anaca calmed down so much. Zena is an overprotective older sister after the incident when she was 7, rendering her and her younger brother Zeekus, homeless on the streets of Athens. Though being an enabler for Anaca's anger, she along with Zeekus, have the least trouble calming her down. She trusts more people than Anaca, that being everyone except Axo. Abilities Aerokinesis; Air blasts, air tracking, able to sense when someone is using Aerokinesis, can hear more than a normal ear can Atmokinesis; Rain storms, slightly less violent tornadoes Audiokinesis; Can manipulate sound Chlorokinesis; Able to make vines grow around here, and throw them at objects. Can make any fruit she touches turn unripe, but only while she holds it EXTREME Dyslexia; She is only able to read Ancient Greek, and latin swear words because Anaca taught her. Eye glow Power; Her eyes glow green when enhancing her other powers using this skill. There is a suppressed version of this that Anemoi alone can use. Whent hey breath deeply then exhale, the wind takes over their movements, their head is bowed and their eyes are closed, they experience the same side affects, Disadvantage; Eye glow sickness comes after they make their eyes glow, the symptoms tend to be headaches, dizziness, sentence slurring, and passing out. Depending on how experienced they are, they will pass out. Hydrokinesis; Able to make it rain, like spring storms Modern ADHD; She is very hyper compared to other kids now. Thermokinesis; Able to rise, or lower temperature to spring temps Toxikinesis; Able to control poisonous plants alone Will Power; She has great will power against charmspeak. History Everything changes Zena combed her unruly hair. Meanwhile, 6 year old Zeekus ran around the house, pretending he was flying. He was such a dork. Zeekus ran into her. "OOF!" she said as her little brother knocked her over and sent them both sprawling. Her mother came into the room quickly. "Zena, Zeekus! Are you two alright?" She said and rushed over and helped us both up. Zeekus hung his head. "Yeah, I accidently ran into Zena. Sorry sis." I rolled my eyes. "Well maybe you should look were your going." I teased. Zeekus winced "I said sorry!" he whined. I shook his shoulder "I was teasing you. Dork!" My mom looked at me sternly. "Was that necessary?" before I could answer she took the brush, and combed Zeekus's messy hair. She looked at me and said "Do you have your ring?" I checked my left hand, and sure enough there was my green studded ring, I nodded. "Okay let's go." she said, her elegant blonde hair swept over her left shoulder. I walked with my brother. Suddenly he said, "I forgot my clasp!" and ran back into the house. Man the kid was fast. Mom stopped in the middle of the street, and I stopped on the side walk. A few minutes latter Zeekus came out with the leather clasp. He held up for me to do. I rolled my eyes and clasped his, to big, brown corded belt around his waist. "Okay, let's get to town before it's to crowded." my mother said. she turned around. Just as she got to the other side of the street, with me about to follow, she got hit by a chariot. As quick as the wind I put my hand back on his chest to stop Zeekus. "MOM!" we screamed. As the chariot rolled away, apparently a κώλος noble so he didn't have time for a dead women, I moved my hand to Zeekus's eyes so he didn't see the mangled corpse. Other villagers looked at are mother and got her off of the streets. All I could do was stare at my mom. I could feel Zeekus's hands move mine off of his face, and then put it back. With my other arm I pulled him into a hug, and he buried his face into my chest. I knew he didn't want to see the image, because I so badly wanted to forget the seen myself. The Underworld This is the end of Zena's life when she gets put into Elyssuim by the judges, and just because I'm mean, she get's to see someone. -Snowclaw5553 Minos looked at me through his cold mask. Or at least I assumed it was Minos. I knew he was one of the three judges, according to Bac, Potix, Kinus, and Izus, and if they didn't know it I don't know who would. "A trouble maker, likes to pull pranks with her cousins." the one on the left said. I didn't need to talk, they had this stupid ability to see everyone's life. The only reason why I would want that is to see what happened to Anaca when she was eight, or what made her run away....... and maybe for leverage over Axo just to see what would happen. "Can you blame me? When you do the same things for a couple years, it gets a little boring. Especially when you have a low attention span." I spoke up. The one on the left, who was definitely Minos, said: "And an attitude problem." I shrugged.￼￼ this wasn't news to me, I had been told worse by Zeekus.... Oh Zeekus. I hadn't thought about my little brother since Charon took me across the river Styx. I wondered what was happening with him and Anaca. Those two obviously had a liking for each other. They both would be really upset over me dying how I did, I hope Iso doesn't get to hurt. "But, she defended her brother from older boys on the streets, saved her cousins many of times, and took the Daughter of Boreas under her care." The one in the middle reasoned. The right one nodded "Yes very reactive to dangerous sercumstances. A heroine in her own right." Minos hesitated for a second. "Fine..." he relented. I breathed a sigh of relief that I hadn't known I was holding. "Thanks." I said, trying to stay away from my normal sarcastic tone. Just as I got to the door a man appereared with a spirit. The spirit was abviously from Asphodel, as it chattered and looked right past me and shook it's head. The man however, looked extremely like Bac, except he had cold black eyes. I toke in a breath when I figured out who he was. Hades "Hades." I said in a little more high pitched voice then I would have wanted. Hades nodded. "Zena, daughter of Zephyrus and Ensi of Athens. You have proved Worthy of a gift ''for protecting my son a of couple times￼." So Bac ''was ''a son of Hades "T-Thank you?" I said, I wasn't used to getting gifts from the god of the underworld, which I had once snuck into with Ro and Eckus to complete a ''jacked ''right of passage ( you haven't felt burn until you swim the river Phlegethon, twice) Hades put his hand on the ghost's face and chanted, "''Awake ghost of Asphodel, ghost of Asphodel remember again, your life of happieness, pain, and fear, AWAKE ENSI OF ATHENS, MOTHER OF ZENA AND ZEEKUS!" ''he finished his chant and the ghost, solidified, and took of the hood that covered her face. I brushed past Hades and tackled my mom in a bear hug. She wrapped her arms around me in an equal attempt to know if the other was real. Tears started forming in my eyes, and this time, they where for happiness. "Mama?* I sobbed. "I'm right here sweet heart, I'm right here." She whispered talking her hands and cupping my face, her own now streaked with tears " My little girl is all grown up." She said under her breath. We sat back up, me on my knees and mom cross legged. But she had her hands on my shoulders, like she didn't want to let go. "How's Zeekus, last time you saw him?" she asked. I wasn't hurt that she asked about my brother, she was a ghost of Asphodel, she wouldn't be able to remember this even happened. "He's good, he misses you. Some nights he would curl up in my lap and hug me. He always said, 'Mom would be proud right.', normally it was right after we killed something. I would lie and say that you would be proud. I know how you felt about killing anything." I said and hung my head. Tears dripping. She squeezed my shoulder, "Zena," she said and lifted my chin, "you two where defending lives, other's lives, as well as your own, how could I not be proud?" I smiled, tears dripping. For a moment everything was just right, I was with my mom, she was proud of me, so ''what ''if we where both dead? I memorized her face, knowing it was the absolute ''last time ''I would ''ever ''see my mom. Then just as our tears stopped, Hades got up and walked towards us. Before he could say anything to us, another ghost of Asphodel entered. He looked up and sighed "Not again, Mrs. Natie." The ghost was chattering, but it kept going back to one word 'ro'. Hades spoke to the ghost. "Natie, your son is not hear, I don't know how you still remember his name, but he is still not here." It clicked with me, and out of sheer thought process, I burst out, "That's Ro’s mom!" Both Hades and the ghost looked at me. "Sweetheart, who's Ro?" Mom asked gently. I looked at her, "He's a son of Notus, he told us that he lived in Sparta but ran away from Athens because he was being chased by the nobles for some reason. He didn't really talk about his mom, all he told us was that she was a noble woman who loved him as much to swear on the River Styx that she would remember him." Hades covered his face with his palm. " Of course she did." He sighed. He looked at us. "It's time to go Ensi, I better take both of you back to Asphodel." My mom looked heart broken, like when she talked about my ''father. "Yes, Hades." She said then turned to me. "When you see Zeekus again, tell him I'm proud of him, and that I love him." She gave me another tight hug, "Zena, I'm proud of you, and I will always love you two, no matter how scrambled my memory is." I teared up again as I hugged her back ”I love you Mama." I whimpered. She let go and got up, cupping my check for one last second, she then went to Hades, and put her hood back on, instintly becoming a mindless ghost again. Hades looked at my with sad eyes, "Some one will be here to get you." He said, then leading both Natie and my mom, went into the field of Asphodel. I sat there for a bit, crying. I knew it was pointless, but I felt better about it, after I was done. Finally as I was wiping the tears from my face, a familiar face came. "Potix, you old ιέραξ you, how have you been." I said giving him a hug. He bristled for a moment at it, but eventually wrapped his arms around me lightly. We pulled away. "Dead, I've been dead, that's how I'm doing, and don't call me buzzard." He said. "Well good, that means I'm in the right place, wouldn't want to be in the land of the undead." I teased. Potix shook his head. "I can't believe you got into Elysium." he sighed and he lead me to the heroes home. Relationships Love intersts Potix She did have a minor little crush on Potix, but after he said he felt mutual about every one, she quit with the crush and let her self just be very good friends with him. Though who knows, she might have just admired him because he was 14 when he helped them get away from a manticore when her and her brother came to camp, and she was only 8. Magical items Zena's shield Zena's shield, unlike most camp weapons, was given to her by her mother, which was given to her by Zena's father. How Zena's father got his hands on it, no one knows. It is assumed that he had it made by Hephaestus, because of it's well crafted, light weight design. The shield is throwable and is very sharp, able to cut down monsters and keep spinning, like a frisbee ( or a discuss). Zena thinks that he gave it to her to remind her of his feud with Apollo, she probably isn't that far off. Her shield can turn into a sliver ring with a green stone set in it. Zena's whip Her whip isn't the most magical item in the world, but it has it's uses. It is a 2 foot long length of bradeded leather, with celestial bronze spikes at the end. If needed her whip will extend to hit it's target up to 6 feet away. It also coils it's self. Disadvantage/ Fears Disadvantages * Being extremely powerful, and able to make her eyes glow, the side effects after this are dizziness, slur sentences, headaches, and possibly passing out. This is most commonly known as Eye glow sickness, as if happens right after their eyes glow. While making her eyes glow she can go a little insane. * Tea leaves- tea leaves mixed with nectar and water, that is either injected, in haled, or drank. This will act as a sedative. Fears * Claustrophobia- Anemoi have a deep fear of being in confined and enclosed spaces, and generally get even more energetic. * Merinthophobia- most Anemoi are afraid of being bound. But this fear only pertains to when a limp is tied down. After this they go into a crazed state where the try getting the rope off of them. Trivia * She is an Aries * She is ambidextrous Translation κώλος= kólos= a**hole (or that's what I got) ιέραξ = Buzzard Category:Characters Category:Content (Snowclaw) Category:Demigods Category:Anemois Category:Females Category:Mortals Category:Aries Category:Children of Zephyrus Category:Demi Category:Air Elementalist Category:Earth Elementalist Category:The 11